projectthisandthatfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Timefox 3
Project Timefox 3 was intended to be the third in the series of Five Games that would have made up the Project Timefox series. It never entered development due to the Reboot occuring during the development of Project Timefox 2, though a basic plot had been designed. Plot Project Timefox 3 was ment to take place about 3 months after the events of Project Timefox 2. Things had been calm since the defeat of Tails-X The 1st & the destruction of the Black Hawk air base until the apperance of an Energy Spike. Timefox & Goth deside to investigate the Spike, finding, much to their suprise & horror, that Tails-X was still around even after being blown up with his base & that he was intent on progressing with his experiments with the Maverick Virus, despite the limited amount of X-Commanders that were still willing to follow him. The Timeweaver & the X-Parasite lash out at each other before being stopped by Goth some how commanding a group of Mavericks to attack them. Timefox & Tails-X are both forced into the Mineshafts that were beneath the Parasite's run down base, causing Timefox to lose his Ultimate Armour & his Beam Weaponry in the process. This causes the two to make a temporary alliance for their own different purposes, Timefox wishing to discover how Goth was able to command an army of Mavericks despite going no where near any Maverick Energy & Tails-X The 1st aiming to drive her out of his base & then pick off Timefox while the Timeweaver was unaware. At the 4th Level of the Shaft, the two soon come across the Corpses of some Miners. Although dead, the Corpses had no sign of Blood Loss or any Major Injuries, leading Tails-X to begin panicking, thinking that Metroids are, or at least were, loose in the area. Because of the fact that the Miner's Blood & Vital Organs were still present, some corrupted X were able to possess the Corpses, aiming to attack Tails-X in return for his experiments on them in Project Timefox 2, Timefox destroys them & regains his Ice Beam, opening their path for more progression through the mines, eventully discovering the Metroids that Tails-X was panicking about & destroying them, despite not having the Plasma Beam to disinticrate their frozen forms. After managing to return to the Surface Levels that Tails-X had built his base on, the two discover that everypiece of defence that the X-Parasite had managed to cobble together had either been destroyed or gone rouge, targeting anything in sight. This causes Timefox to repeat his stealth tatics used in Tails-X The 1st's Fort during Project Timefox DX, creeping past the security & disabling it piece by piece. Timefox & Tails-X soon track Goth down, with the Latter challenging the Timeweaver to a one-on-one duel, which Timefox narrowly wins, although Goth flees before he can question her, leaving only her communicator behind. Timefox uses it to communicate with Elemental, alerting him to the situation, though Tails-X shoots the device before Timefox can give in depth details, stating that their deal was just to find Goth & that Timefox has served his purpose. The two engage in what ultimatly results in a Curb Stomp Battle, as Timefox is able to beat the Underpowered Shadow of an X that Tails-X became. Kicking him into the base's reactor core in an attempt to force him to stay down, as well as blowing up the base & the top levels of the Mineshaft in a single swoop. After beaming into the Former Resistance Base, Timefox finds that a Code Yellow warning is in effect & that the base's security has been ramped up. Elemental fills the Timeweaver in on their movements, mentioning that Eddie has a squad on the search for Goth while other Resistance members had been attempting to gain access to Ultraopolis's TransServer for the purpose of warning the Guardians & the Ultraopolis Council. After gaining the trust of the Council of Ultraopolis & reforming the alliance they had in Project Timefox 2, the Resistance shift their focus to discovering the cause of Goth's rogue behaviour. During their investigations. Timefox & Elemental begin to notice a strange rise in Maverick Activity, despite Timefox putting Tails-X The 1st out of commision, leading to Elemental beginning a seperate investigation on what caused the Maverick Virus to returned. However, Goth manages to make the Former Resistance Base self-destruct, destroying all of Elemental's findings. Thanks to Matthew the team find out that Goth had kicked Connor Ring out of his castle & had begun to take over Ultraopolis. Timefox decides to head into Ultraopolis alone to confront his former ally & help his fomer enemy, similar to his motives for chasing Connor from the Resistance Base to Ultraopolis in Project Timefox Classic. Timefox & Goth clash with each other in the Castle Throne Room, the same place the final battle in Project Timefox Classic took place, with Timefox narrowly escaping death while claiming victory. Goth finally snaps out of her Maverick induced trance & notices what she has done while under the Maverick Virus' influence, Copy-C takes the oppertunity to reveal himself. Revealing that the JYC Meteor crash had brought him & the Maverick Virus with it & that he'd originally intended to use Tails-X The 2nd as his host, but decided not to after noticing how the young X-Parasite stayed away from battle, making him useless. Timefox fights Copy-C out of rage & loses. Though before Copy-C can finish the Timeweavers off, a barely alive Tails-X The 1st gets in the way just long enough for Timefox to gain the strength to fight back. Timefox manages to drive off Copy-C, but not before he drops hints to his plans of using the Maverick Virus to conquer the world. A plot that would begin to form in Project Timefox 4. Category:Games Category:Classic Project Category:Cancelled Games